1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a foldable horse riding type exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical horse riding type exercisers comprise a large volume that may not be folded to a small volume such that the exercisers are not good for storing and for transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional horse riding type exercisers.